Complot amoureux
by zofelima
Summary: Hermione n'est pas un gnome insensible,mais voilà, en voulant clouer le bec de Lavande là voilà embarquée dans une histoire dont l'issue pourrait bien en surprendre plus d'un..


A ma geek Potter préférée sans qui cette histoire n'aurait jamais pu naître, un grand merci ma très chère Climène !

**CHAPITRE 1**

-"PARDON?"

Hermione était décontenancée. Elle ne savait pas comment elle en était arrivée à se quereller avec Lavande Brown au beau milieu de la Grande Salle mais ça n'était pas prêt de s'arrêter. Tout le monde le savait, une fois cette mégère lâchée plus moyen de la calmer avant la fin de la tempête. Et quelle tempête ! Si elles continuaient à vociférer ainsi même les Serpentards finiraient par les entendre, pourtant à l'autre bout de la salle. Hermione ne voulait pas se laisser démonter, pour une fois elle voulait crier un bout coup, que les gens arrêtent de la voir comme la gentille Hermione trop mature pour faire un scandale. Non, aujourd'hui Lavande avait touché un point sensible et elle le savait.

Tout a commencé à la fin du dîner, quand au lieu d'aller directement à la bibliothèque pendant que les garçons partaient s'entraîner au quidditch , elle décida de s'attarder un peu, savourant sa part de tarte au chocolat et caramel tant appréciée de la jeune fille. Alors qu'elle laissait fondre délicieusement cette douceur dans sa bouche, elle entendit quelqu'un se glisser furtivement sur le banc à ses côtés. Sans grande surprise, elle vit sa camarade de chambre, un large sourire mielleux collé à la figure, ce qui en général n'augurait rien de bon chez Lavande. Comme mut par un réflexe d'autodéfense Hermione se décala légèrement sur la gauche sentant venir de la part de cette irréductible commère un entretient digne du magenmagot. En effet cette dernière, bien que partageant les mêmes cours qu'elle, ne lui adressait que rarement la parole, sauf bien sur pour lui soutirer quelques informations personnelles bonnes aux racontars sur Harry ou elle-même. Prévoyant que la conversation de Lavande ne lui plairait guère Hermione entreprit de se relever, arrêtée quasi immédiatement par sa camarade toujours figée dans son sourire très « Lockhart ».

-« Hermione, mais où cours-tu comme ça, hein ? Ne me dis pas que je t'effraie ! pouffa la Gryffondor.

- Lavande le jour où tu me ferras peur, le professeur Rogue tiendra un stand de patacitrouille à Pré-au-lard, répliqua Hermione. »

Lavande parut vexée mais réussit, non sans un évident effort, à conserver son sourire bright quelque que peu douché par la répartie de la jeune femme.

-« Allons Hermione ne dis pas de sottises !siffla Lavande, je veux simplement qu'on discute toutes les deux. Entre copines, ajouta-t-elle. »

Hermione poussa un profond soupir, après tout mieux valait en finir au plus vite.

-« Bien que veux-tu ?

- Tu corresponds toujours avec Victor Krum ? »

Décidément cette fille ne faisait pas dans la subtilité !

- « Ca ne te regarde pas Lavande, souffla Hermione

- Allons tu peux bien me le dire à moi ! Est-ce qu'il y a eu quelque chose de sérieux entre vous ? insista-t-elle

- Sans vouloir te vexer Lavande, tu es sûrement la dernière personne à qui je raconterais ma vie privée, s'exaspéra notre protagoniste, mais crois moi si je voulais faire passer un message à toute l'école, c'est à toi que j'en confierais le soin.

En voyant le visage de la jeune fille s'empourprer Hermione comprit qu'elle n'aurait pas du attaquer ainsi Lavande.

- Non mais pour qui tu te prends ? s'écria la jeune femme, tu as cru que ta vie était si intéressante qu'elle valait une chronique dans la Gazette du Sorcier ou quoi ? Ce n'était que pure curiosité voilà tout, renifla Lavande, et puis à faire autant de secrets c'est qu'il n'y a pas du se passer grand-chose. Pas étonnant après tout, reprit la sorcière, qui voudrait d'un gobelin déguiser en femme ! Enfin en presque femme, ajouta-t-elle en orientant son regard vers la maigre poitrine d'Hermione ».

Ce fut la goutte d'eau. La journée, particulièrement difficile avec ses dernières heures de soins aux créatures magiques où Hagrid n'avait cessé de se ridiculiser, n'avait pas besoins de s'empirer avec cette pimbêche entêtée !

-« PARDON ? déborda Hermione,des têtes sur un périmètre d'au moins cinq élèves s'étaient tournées dans leur direction, maintenant à l'écoute de leur conversation, tu penses que je ne peux pas plaire à quelqu'un ?

- Un troll peut-être, répliqua Lavande.

Des rires fusèrent, c'était sure elles avaient un public désormais.

- Ah ouais ? Très bien, alors comment expliques-tu que je fréquente quelqu'un ? répondit froidement Hermione avec un regard de défi.

Pour le coup là ça l'avait mouchée la garce ! Tellement qu'elle en était resté bouche bée pendant bien cinq secondes, juste assez de temps pour q'Hermione réalise se qu'elle venait de dire. Heureusement pour elle, à l'instant où Lavande reprenait ses esprits et s'apprêtait à demander des explications, le professeur McGonagal vint les interrompre, réclamant à Lavande un devoir non rendu. Soulagée de ce coup de pouce inopiné du destin, Hermione s'empressa de regagner la tour des Gryffondors, consciente qu'avec Lavande appartenant à la même maison qu'elle, elle ne faisait que retarder l'échéance.

Une fois le portrait de la Grosse Dame, franchit elle s'effondra à bout de souffle dans un de ses fauteuils préférés, le plus défoncés mais aussi le plus confortable. Revenue au calme Hermione peut enfin réfléchir et prendre pleinement conscience de se qu'elle venait d'annoncer. Lavande en insinuent de telles choses l'avait blessée dans son amour-propre et sa réaction n'avait été motivée que par l'orgueil, si elle avait réfléchit deux secondes elle n'aurait jamais réagit comme cela. Après quelques instants de réflexions seules deux solutions lui vinrent en tête : premièrement tout avouer, reconnaître son mensonge et supporter le petit air satisfait de Lavande pendant au moins trois mois - inenvisageable. Deuxièmement se trouver un petit copain et dardar. Si possible dans les dix minutes.

Pas besoins d'un vrai bien sur, une personne de confiance, juste de quoi clouer la grande g**le de Lavande. Impossible de prendre Harry ou même Ron personne n'y croirait et puis embrasser RON ? Sérieusement il était encore plus désespéré qu'elle, on pourrait croire qu'elle l'avait pris en pitié. Non il lui fallait trouver une autre solution. Au fur et à mesure que l'évidence se faisait dans l'esprit de la surdouée, cette dernière tentait d'en chasser la pensée.

« Ils me le feraient payer très cher » se lamenta-t-elle. Mais avait-elle franchement le choix ?

De s'imaginer la face jubilante de Lavande, Hermione en avait des hauts le cœur.

C'était décidé, elle demanderait à Fred ou à George de l'aider, ces derniers ne refuseraient sûrement pas l'occasion de tromper tout le monde et rire de leur stupidité. Oui c'était décidé, elle demanderait au premier qu'elle verrait de devenir son petit ami.

A l'instant où Hermione prit cette résolution la porte de la salle s'ouvrit sur un Fred hilare, les bras charger de nourriture volée aux cuisines. Lorsqu'il vit fondre sur lui la préfete il sut immédiatement qu'il aurait des ennuis.

-« Hé, Hermione, euh pour la nourriture c'est pas ce que tu crois…

-Fred, tais-toi et écoute moi jusqu'au bout, ça peut paraître délirant, mais j'ai besoin de toi… »

**CHAPITRE 2**

-« Ha,ha attends t'as fait quoi ? s'exclama Fred hilare lorsque la Gryffondor lui rapporta son altercation avec Lavande.

- Tu as parfaitement entendu ! s'impatienta Hermione, tout le temps où elle lui avait raconté sa dispute, Fred n'avait cessé de rire. Je lui ai dit que j'avais déjà un petit copain.

- Ce qui est apparemment faux puisque tu ne me demanderais pas de t'aider sinon, récapitula le jeune homme. Tu as donc menti ! ajouta-t-il tout sourire.

- J'ai improvisé, rectifia Hermione. »

Elle commençait déjà à se demander si elle n'aurait pas mieux fait de tout avouer immédiatement. L'image de Lavande souriante lui vint en tête.

-« Alors tu es prêt à m'aider oui ou non ? s'exaspéra la sorcière.

- Bien sur, un Weasley n'a qu'une parole ! Mais il est évident que l'on a rien sans rien… »

Hermione s'attendait à une réaction comme celle là, elle avait d'ailleurs déjà chargé son fusil.

-« Il va de soit que je ferais tes devoirs jusqu'aux vacances de noël, concéda la jeune fille.

-Hum je pensais plutôt à des rémunérations en nature puisque désormais nous sommes un couple, se rapprocha-t-il avec un sourire taquin.

- Dans tes rêves Fred Weasley et pour ta sécurité je te conseil de garder tes mains dans tes poches ! N'oublie pas à qui tu t'adresses, je suis la meilleure de ma classe de métamorphose, avertie Hermione néanmoins avec le sourire.

Au même instant le tableau gardant l'entrée de la salle pivota et Hermione, qui se tenait dos à la porte ne vit pas entrer en trombe la furie prête à régler ses comptes. Fred, dont l'esprit vif réagit instinctivement, se jeta sur Hermione et l'embrassa fougueusement.

Cette dernière toujours dos à la porte ne comprit pas le soudain élan de son ami et voulut s'écarter, ne rendant que plus ferme la prise de Fred. Ayant gardé les yeux ouverts, il lui fit comprendre qu'on les observait. Aussitôt Hermione se détendit et entra dans le jeu de « couples ». Fred enlaça la taille de la jeune femme et fut surpris de la trouver aussi fine car continuellement cachée par des vêtements amples. Hermione quant à elle, crocheta ses bras autour de la nuque du Gryffondor et glissa une main dan ses cheveux flamboyants surprise de leur texture si soyeuse.

Ils continuaient à se regarder dans les yeux, rendant leur baiser plus ardent encore et terriblement électrique. Emporté dans son élan Fred resserra encore plus son étreinte sur le corps d'Hermione, le souffle de la jeune fille devient plus saccadé, elle lui rendait ses baisers avec une frénésie irréelle. Une telle avidité surprit Fred qui ne s'attendait pas à un tel bouillonnement de la part de la jeune fille si calme en apparence, mais loin de lui l'idée de s'en plaindre !

-« Non mais je rêve ! »

La voix de la sorcière était monter d'au moins trois octaves sous le coup de la surprise. Lavande n'était pas la seule d'ailleurs à être ahurie par la scène qu'elle venait de voir. La stupéfaction avait gagné la totalité de la salle commune qui venait d'assister avec ébahissement à ce soudain élan d'affection. Tous les regards étaient tournés dans leur direction, certains élèves figées dans des positions singulières, notamment Seamus, la bouche grande ouverte sa plume à mi-chemin de son encrier.

Comme désenchantés par le commentaire de Lavande, Fred et Hermione se séparèrent brusquement, étonnés de leur propre frénésie. Hermione se retourna et vit le visage pourpre de la Gryffondor qui là regardait avec fureur. Elle lui lança un regard plein d'insolence et jubilait de voir cette pipelette réduite, pour une fois, au silence. Lavande cependant ne dit rien ,elle se contenta de lancer un regard à vous glacer le plus coriace des épouvantards et de filer vers le dortoir des filles, ruminant sa haine et bousculant des premières années terrifiées sur son passage.

Ce rendant compte du lourd silence qui régné dans la pièce et des regards rivés sur eux, Hermione rougit et se tassa sur elle-même. Fred lui sembler tout à fait à l'aise et plutôt fier de lui. Après quelques secondes dans ce silence profond, les conversations reprirent, même si le sujet de certaines n'était pas tout à fait le même que quelques minutes plutôt.

-« Fred, tu retires immédiatement ta main de mes fesses si tu veux encore en garder l'usage, murmura Hermione.

- Désolé, réflexe, s'excusa ce dernier sous le regard incendiaire de la sorcière.

- Contente toi de garder tes mains dans tes poches, lui rappela Hermione.

Fred décida de ne pas plus contrarier la sorcière et de changer de sujet

- Je crois que notre couple a fait sensation ! Est-ce que tu as vu la tête de Seamus, on aurait un lutin de Cournouail devant une brosse à dent! s'esclaffa-il.

-Pas étonnant vu la manière dont tu m'as sauté dessus ! Tu aurais du me prévenir !râla Hermione.

- J'ai improviser, paraphrasa-t-il.

Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

-Et puis moi je trouve qu'on forme un beau couple, ajouta-t-il en lui lançant un regard entendu.

La jeune femme rougit à cette évocation implicite de la fougue de leurs baisers. Elle s'était laissé emporter, surprise, et son corps avait réagit avant que ses neurones ne se connectent entre eux. Prise au dépourvu par l'habilité de Fred, la sorcière s'était laissée entraîner et avait perdu le contrôle, sans réfléchir une fois de plus. Cela faisait deux fois en une seule soirée, la journée avait vraiment du être longue. Elle ferait mieux d'aller se coucher immédiatement avant de faire une nouvelle bêtise, comme transformer Parvati en tellière à dents par « inadvertance ».

-Et bien moi je vais me coucher avant de m'attirer les foudres de quelqu'un d'autre et d'avoir encore de brillantes idées comme celle là ! »

Alors qu'Hermione se dirigeait vers l'escalier des filles, Fred là retint par le bras et là fit pivoter vers lui.

-« Tu ne comptes quand même pas me quitter sans un baiser d'adieu ? la taquina-t-il.

- Par Merlin tu as raison ! dit-elle en se dirigeant lentement vers lui.

Fred fut surpris de la réaction de la jeune femme, il ne s'attendait pas à se qu'elle le prenne au sérieux ! Cependant elle s'approchait toujours plus prés de lui, toujours plus lentement, n'étant désormais plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage. Figé Fred ne faisait plus le moindre mouvement. Quand tout à coup elle déposa rapidement un gros bisou baveux sur sa joue et reparti en sautillant, lui lançant un regard malicieux avant de disparaître dans son dortoir.

« Et bien voilà qui devrait être intéressant et pimenter ma semaine ! »se dit le rouquin en s'affalant sur un fauteuil, le plus défoncé mais aussi le plus moelleux de tous.

Hermione entra dans le dortoir sombre, la seule lumière provenait de la lampe de chevet du lit voisin au sien, celui de Lavande. Cette dernière fixait Hermione obstinément, sans rien dire, se contentant de la fusiller du regard, la bouche grande ouverte. Une fois en pyjama Hermione s'allongea sur son lit et se tournant une dernière fois vers sa camarade :

-« Tu devrais fermer ton orifice buccal Lavande »puis elle tira les rideaux d'un coup sec et se tourna sur le flanc prête à s'endormir.

**CHAPITRE3**

Le lendemain, avant même le petit déjeuné Hermione sut que se serait une journée « sans ». A peine avait-elle mis un pied au sol que Ginny lui sauta dessus l'air courroucé :

-« Tu ne devineras jamais ce que je viens d'entendre ! Parvati Patil raconte à qui veut l'écouter que tu sors avec mon frère et que vous vous seriez littéralement sauté dessus hier soir au milieu de la salle commune. Je te jure si je l'attrape celle là il lui faudra un long moment avant de pouvoir rouvrir la bouche…

« C'est fou comme à ce moment là la jeune fille ressemblait aux jumeaux, se dit la sorcière, la mâchoire crispée et la manière de s'exprimer rappelaient vraiment ses frères, un trait de famille sans doute »

-Hermione tu m'écoutes? Je suis sure que Lavande s'amuse aussi à raconter ses fadaises, à elle aussi je devrais peut être jeter un sort mais je ne suis pas sure d'arriver a la transformer complètement en vache volante mais si je … s'interrompit Ginny en voyant le sourire rieur naître sur le visage de son amie.

Elle resta plusieurs secondes à scruter son aînée , avant de se détendre complètement et de s'asseoir sur son lit.

-D'accord j'ai compris, reprit elle plus doucement, et peut-on savoir le pourquoi d'une telle facétie ?

Hermione se retourna afin de vérifier qu'aucune oreille indiscrète ne viendrait traîner dans les parages. Le dortoir était vide, Lavande et Parvati s'étaient levées plus tôt que d'habitude et avaient filée bien avant le réveil de la jeune fille. Hermione raconta alors son épopée de la vieille, la méchanceté de Lavande fit froncer les sourcils de Ginny mais Hermione ne la laissa pas s'attarder et poursuivit son récit. Lorsqu'elle en arriva au moment où la rouquine déboula dans son dortoir, Ginny se mit à rire et s'excusa pour la manière dont elle avait réagis.

-« Avoue que j'avais de quoi être surprise que tu ne me l'aies pas dit ! trancha Ginny.

-Si je comprends bien ce n'est pas que je sorte avec ton frère qui te dérange, mais plutôt le fait que je ne te le dise pas ? s'étonna Hermione.

-Non ça ne me dérangerait pas du tout que tu sois avec Fred Hermione, reprit plus sérieusement Ginny, en fait je trouve que vous formez un joli couple. »

Hermione sourit en entendant la réflexion de son amie. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on le lui disait.

Une fois à la table du petit déjeuner Hermione du réitérer ses explications pour ses autres meilleurs amis, Harry et Ron tous les deux aussi ahuris que Ginny mais tout de même moins expressifs.

-« Alors si j'ai bien compris vous ne sortez pas réellement ensemble ? redemanda Harry pour la troisième fois.

- C'est ça, confirma-t-elle.

-Ouf, s'écria Ron, puis il se remit à s'empiffrer, ce qui était toujours bon signe chez lui.

- Quoi, ça te dérangerait si j'étais vraiment avec Fred ?

- Non pas tellement, expliqua-t-il la bouche pleine, mais c'est juste que ça fait bizarre, enfin tu vois toi tu es… et lui il est tellement… expliqua-t-il avec de grands gestes de la main.

Mieux valait le laisser finir de se réveiller tranquillement, le matin Ron n'était capable d'emmagasiner qu'une petite somme d'information et il avait apparemment atteint son seuil de tolérance. Ils continuèrent de parler de tout et de rien, profitant de ce samedi matin, lorsque des bras se saisirent de la taille d'Hermione et la firent sursauter. Un énorme baiser baveux claqua sur sa joue et des rires fusèrent autour d'eux.

-« Tu as rêvé de moi j'espère ? demanda Fred, hilare, en prenant place à côté d'elle.

George tout sourire vint s'asseoir en face d'elle, aux côtés de Ron. Visiblement son frère lui avait déjà tout raconté, rien d'étonnant en somme.

Hermione essuya sa joue avec son pull et, contaminée par la bonne humeur de Fred, lui répondit :

- Comme toujours ! La vedette de mes cauchemars de préfete !

- Ce n'est pas très gentil ça mon amour ! fit-il mine de se vexer. Tu veux peut-être un autre gros bisou plein de bave. »

Sur ce il se pencha sur elle, lèvres tendues en une mimique grotesque et voulut embrasser la jeune fille, qui pour l'éviter se renversa sur Harry et bascula presque sur ses genoux. Fred s'éloigna et aida Hermione à se relever, les autres étaient trop occupés à rire.

- « Bon les enfants qu'aviez vous prévu pour la journée ? demanda George.

Cette question les prit au dépourvu. Comme toujours Hermione comptait passer la matinée à la bibliothèque et l'après midi à ses devoirs, quant aux garçons et bien ils espéraient plus ou moins faire leurs devoirs même s'ils savait qu'ils finiraient comme d'habitude à copier au dernier moment sur Hermione.

- Comment mais aujourd'hui on est samedi, c'est sabbat on travaille pas ! s'exclama Fred lorsqu'ils lui dirent leur programme.

- Oui c'est ça et le dimanche c'est férié pas d'efforts non plus ! ironisa Hermione.

-Parfaitement tu vois que tu commences à nous comprendre ! » s'obstina-t-il.

Hermione le fustigea du regard, jusqu'à ce que George vienne séparer les duellistes :

- En fait, il a énormément neigé cette nuit et on prévoyait une bataille de boules de neiges épique dans le parc. Vous en êtes ?

-Volontiers !

- Harry ! Le professeur Rogue nous a donné cinquante centimètres de parchemin à écrire pour lundi et je suis sure que vous n'avez absolument pas écrit votre commentaire sur l'hygiène des Gobelins Mongols au XVeme siècle ! les sermonna Hermione.

Les garçons grommelèrent au rappel de tous les devoirs qu'ils avaient encore à terminer.

- Allez les mecs, vous aurez bien le temps de finir tout ça ce soir et même demain, continua George, faut s'amuser un peu dans la vie ou vous vous retrouvez un beau matin avec la tête d'une goule épileptique sans savoir où est passée votre jeunesse !

Sans oser regarder Hermione, ils acceptèrent de se retrouver une heure plus tard dans le hall et remontèrent dans leur tour mettre des vêtements chauds suivit par une Hermione boudeuse et silencieuse. Dans la salle commune la jeune fille les quitta sans un mot et se précipita dans son dortoir, des vagues de reproches émanant d'elle. Néanmoins, à la grande stupeur d'Harry et Ron, Hermione réapparut quelques minutes plus tard, des collants en laine sous son jean et vêtue de son pull le plus épais. Ils se rendirent ensemble dans le hall, Hermione ne desserra pas les dents de tout le trajet et laissa les garçons alimenter l'essentiel de la conversation.

Arrivés au point de rendez-vous ils ne virent personne et s'assirent sur les marches.

-« Et en plus ils sont en retard ! maugréa-t-elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils virent arriver les jumeaux suivit de Lee et Ginny.

Cette dernière alla directement rejoindre Hermione.

- Comment t'es-tu retrouvée embarquée la dedans toi ? questionna la cinquième année.

-J'ai croisé mes frères dans les couloirs et quand ils m'ont dit ce qu'ils comptaient faire je me suis dit que tu aurais besoin de compagnie ! répondit elle un sourire compréhensif aux lèvres

- Merci, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Ces petites attentions faisaientt de Ginny une personne vraiment exceptionnelle et Hermione se rendait compte qu'elle avait vraiment de la chance de l'avoir pour amie.

A peine avaient elles mit un pied dehors pour rejoindre les autres que Ginny fut assaillit par une boule de neige qui lui percuta le front et dégoulina mollement sur son visage jusque dans son coup. Hermione se décala discrètement sur la gauche sentant que sa cadette pourrait bien être la cible préférée des chahuteurs. Déjà Ginny se penchait-elle pour rassembler de la neige dans ses mains, les yeux scrutant l'horizon afin de repérer qui avait osé l'attaquer. Elle découvrit finalement les garçons une vingtaine de mètres plus loin s'éloignant le plus vite possible de la jeune fille qui leur courait déjà après.

Hermione la suivit, en marchant cette fois. Elle était bien décidée à ne pas prendre par aux festivités, préférant montrer son mécontentement et surveiller l'heure de rentrer.

Elle tenue sa résolution dix minutes. Le temps qu'il fallut à Fred pour former une énorme boule de neige et l'ensorceler pour qu'elle se transforme en tête chercheuse verrouillée sur Hermione. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. La sorcière fit un bonhomme de neige et lui donna vie, lui donnant pour mission de s'écraser contre Fred Weasley. Sa mauvaise humeur s'évanouie aussitôt qu'elle vit Fred fuyant à toutes jambes la créature de neige maléfique. Comprenant le tour de la sorcière, il lui sauta dessus et la prit dans ses bras, refusant de la lâcher, si bien que la chose vint s'effondrer sur eux et qu'ils furent ensevelit sous la neige.

Riant à en avoir mal au ventre, ils réussirent bon grès mal grès à s'extraire de la neige, lui se retrouvant à califourchon sur elle. Fred lui donna alors un rapide baiser sur les lèvres, si vite que la jeune fille crue avoir rêvé mais elle en rougit tout au temps. Il l'aida à se relever et reprirent les hostilités comme si de rien était. Ce baiser avait troublé Fred, du fait qu'il lui était venu naturellement, sans réfléchir. Comme s'il lui était naturel de rire, chahuter et ensuite embrasser Hermione. La gryffondor n'avait pas était la dernière surprise par ce contacte, en fait cela ne lui avait pas déplu qu'il prenne une telle liberté.

La bataille tourna aux filles contre garçons et elles durent s'avouer vaincues lorsqu'ils les encerclèrent, menaçant de les canardés s'il n'y avait capitulation de leur part. A l'heure du déjeuné tous les sept se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle, Fred et Hermione en tête, lui avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules et elle le tenait par la taille, riant aux éclats des imitations de Fred sur leur professeur de Sortilège.

- « Alors, alors, qu'est-ce que j'apprends ? Le petit Weasley s'est fait coiffé au poteau par son aîné ? lança une voix acide au détour du couloir.

**CHAPITRE 4**

- « C'est étrange j'ai toujours cru que c'était notre Weasmoche qui finirait avec dents de castor, vous me direz un traître a son sang en vaut un autre, surtout de la même famille »

Inutile de préciser qui pouvait se permettre d'éructer de telles gentillesses. Malfoy était entouré comme à son habitude de ses acolytes. Ces deux compères formaient un cadre protecteur autour de lui, juste au cas où, un de ses jours, quelqu'un décide de rendre à Malfoy la monnaie de sa pièce. Pour l'instant ce dernier était tout entier à sa jubilation de pouvoir tourmenter ses cibles favorites, le trio d'amis si secrètement jalousé. Bien sur ils n'étaient pas seulement tous les trois. Drago n'était pas du genre à s'attaquer à un groupe alors que lui-même était en sous effectif. Tout un ban de Serpentards se rendant à la Grande Salle était acculé derrière lui. On pouvait y distinguer l'éternelle Pansy Pankinson, gloussant ostensiblement derrière Drago et Blaize Zabini un rictus mauvais sur le visage.

Harry fit un pas en avant pour répliquer mais Fred fut plus rapide :

- « Ne sois pas jaloux Malfoy, je suis sur que tu as toutes tes chances avec Miss Teigne ! répliqua le rouquin, narquois.

-Une chose est certaine au moins, c'est que même le jour où les hippogriffes auront des dents vous me verriez pas enlacer une née moldue, vilipenda Malfoy, lançant un regard de dégoût sur le bras de Fred étreignant Hermione. D'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il, cet engouement pour la vermine peut se comprendre avec un père se ridiculisant ainsi au ministère. Ce n'est pas le mien qui irait plaider la cause de ses sauvages.

- Ron non il n'attend que ça ! s'écria Harry en retenant son ami qui avait déjà mis la main dans sa poche à la recherche de sa baguette.

- C'est ça Ron obéit au grand Potter, lui qui aime tant voir les gens à son service, il ne pouvait pas mieux tomber avec la famille Weasley ! railla le blond de plus en plus acerbe.

-Bon maintenant ça suffit ! intervint la préfete.

Elle se devait d'intervenir si elle ne voulait pas que la dispute ne vire en bataille rangée entre Gryffondors et Serpentards. Tous avaient le regard braqué sur les protagonistes de la scène, se demandant qui des Weasley ou de Malfoy attaqueraient en premier.

-Si vous ne voulez pas que j'enlève 5 points à chacun d'entre vous pour obstruction du couloir, je vous prierais de dégagez le passage », prévint la jeune femme.

Détachant lentement son regard du Survivant, Malfoy détailla progressivement la Gryffondor de haut en bas, lèvres retroussées en signe de dégoût, offusqué qu'elle ait osé lui donner un ordre. Les autres membres de sa maison retenaient leur souffle, en attente de la réplique de leur meneur.

-« Je rêve ou tu viens de nous menacer Granger, demanda froidement le jeune homme. As-tu cru sincèrement et avec l'esprit soi-disant perspicace qui te caractérise, que j'obéirais à une sang-de-bourbe aussi perfète soit-elle ? s'indigna-t-il.

Cette fois Fred lâcha complètement Hermione, il n'arborait plus son éternel sourire rieur qui le caractérisée si bien.

- J'espère pour toi que j'ai mal entendu, articula-t-il très lentement, ce n'est pas joli de dire cela d'une demoiselle, même pour une fouine comme toi.

Une colère froide se lisait dans les yeux du jeune homme, lui qui habituellement savait garder son calme en toute circonstance, se retenait de ne pas sauter à la gorge de Malfoy.

- Regardez ça, le chevalier servant de Granger venant à sa rescousse, et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Me lancer une boîte à flemme à la figure ? persifla Drago.

- Moi non, mais je suis sure que si tu continu à ennuyer notre Hermione, elle se fera un plaisir de te donner une bonne leçon, parce que tu vois le meilleur en sorcellerie, et bien elle est légèrement au-dessus si bien qu'elle t'aura déjà transformé en scrout à pétard avant que tu aies eu le temps de dire « merlin ! », rétorqua Fred.

Ils s'étaient considérablement rapprochés l'un de l'autre et certains Serpentards s'étaient regroupés en position d'attaque, près à l'affrontement. Lee Jordan essayait désespérément de retenir Ginny qui tentait de rejoindre ses frères à l'avant de groupe, prête elle aussi à donner l'assaut. Harry tenait toujours Ron par le bras même si lui aussi avait mis la main dans sa poche prêt à intervenir. George lui ne savait que penser. Bien sur il était tout aussi en colère que les autres de l'attitude méprisable de Malfoy, mais il ne comprenait pas la rage soudaine de son frère quand le blondinet s'en était pris à la jeune fille. Il aimait beaucoup Hermione mais la réaction de Fred était presque trop protectrice, disproportionner pour qui n'était que le frère de son meilleur ami. Il se promit d'en toucher deux mots plus tard avec l'intéressé.

Heureusement, au moment où la tension atteignait son paroxysme, un groupe de Serdaigles s'engagea dans le couloir mené par le professeur Chourave. A la vue de l'enseignant Malfoy se retira aussitôt et, lançant un dernier regard plein d'aigreur aux Gryffondors, s'en alla vers leur cachot emmenant le gros de sa troupe dans son sillage. Hermione poussa un long soupir de lassitude et se tourna vers Fred, fatiguée. Aussitôt le rouquin tendit les bras vers elle et Hermione vint s'y blottir, las d'une journée qui s'annoncée déjà comme très longue. Et elle n'avait même pas encore commencé ses devoirs !

-« Ce crétin me tape vraiment sur le système ! s'exclama Ginny indignée.

- Comment tu parles toi ? la reprit George.

- Fais comme si tu ne pensais pas exactement la même chose ! C'est vrai quoi il ne se lasse pas de s'en prendre toujours à nous ? demanda Ginny.

- Et ce n'est pas comme si il faisait dans l'originalité à chaque fois, il pourrait se renouveler un peu », ajouta Fred de nouveau enjoué.

Il tenait Hermione par les hanches, cette dernière, dos à lui, laissait reposer sa tête au creux de son cou.

- « Bon les amis, ce n'est pas que j'ai faim mais je peux sentir d'ici les effluves douceâtres de la tarte à la citrouille bien chaude et je suis sur que Neville ne nous en gardera pas, alors s'il vous plait ça ne vous ennui pas de parler de ça en allant à la Grande Salle ? » s'impatienta Ron.

Une fois dans la Salle, ils réussirent tant bien que mal à trouver des places, malheureusement le hasard voulut que Lavande Brown et autres pipelettes soient placées à seulement quelques mètres du groupe. Fred qui la remarqua aussitôt, s'assit immédiatement à côté d'Hermione, lui indiquant d'un regard qu'ils avaient un auditoire. Parvati analysait les moindres gestes de Fred, pour mieux les disséquer plus tard et en faire pourquoi pas un sujet de commérage. Elles s'étaient bien sur appliquées à répandre la rumeur sur les nouveaux amours d'Hermione, au point que même à la table des Poufsouffles certaines têtes se tournaient dans leur direction guettant des signes de cette soi-disant idylle. Se rendant compte de leur manège, Fred décida de s'amuser un peu.

- « Montrons leur un peu de spectacle, chuchota-t-il à l'oreille d'Hermione.

La jeune fille se contenta de sourire malicieusement à son camarade et se rapprocha encore un peu de lui.

Tout le repas ne fut que regards espiègles et chuchotis entre les jeunes gens. Fred allant même jusqu'à embrasser la commissure des lèvres d'Hermione, ce qui la fit rougir au plus au point sans pour autant y trouver du déplaisir. Elle s'était toujours bien entendue avec les jumeaux, bien qu'elle désapprouvait certaines de leurs « transactions commerciales » en particulier avec les premières années. En passant plus de temps avec Fred elle avait découvert une autre facette de sa personnalité, une personne infiniment tendre et protectrice. Il suffisait de voir la manière dont il avait réagit avec Drago Malfoy. En plus de cela il la faisait rire et oublier ses soucis, se qui était plus qu'agréable par les temps qui courraient.

Alors que Fred embrassait le bout de son nez, Ron se mit à ronchonner à leur égard :

-« Pitié, on mange là, vous êtes obligez de faire tant d'effusion d'amour ? D'accord vous clouez le bec de Lavande mais franchement pas pendant les repas, je vais finir par rendre mon déjeuné si vous continuez !

- Chut ! Tais-toi, imagine qu'on t'entende et notre couverture est grillée, s'exclama Fred.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en as à faire toi, tu lui sers seulement d'appât.

- Peut-être mais je lui ai aussi promis de faire tous ces devoirs jusqu'à Noël, rajouta Hermione.

-Quoi ? Mais c'est pas juste tu refuses toujours de nous les faire ! s'indigna le rouquin.

- En effet mais toi tu ne me rends pas service, avec ton frère c'est un échange de bons procédés, rectifia-t-elle.

Sur ce Fred fit un grand sourire à son cadet et donna un baiser dans le coup à Hermione, sous l'œil toujours abasourdi de Lavande.

A la fin du repas les garçons allèrent à leur entraînement de Quiditch et les filles partirent étudier à la bibliothèque. Hermione réussit à se plonger dans ses devoirs tout l'après midi sans aucunes interruptions, il fallait bien qu'elle rattrape son retard de la matinée. Cependant Ginny la surprenait quelque fois à rêvasser sur sa copie avant de se reprendre et de terminer son devoir. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire sur l'attitude inhabituelle de son amie, se doutant que si ses soupçons étaient fondés la jeune Weasley serait la dernière personne à qui elle se confierait. Hermione ne quitta la bibliothèque qu'aux alentours de 17h30, cela lui laissait juste le temps de déposer ses affaires dans son dortoir et de rejoindre les autres pour le dîner. Une fois dans la grande salle, elle rejoignit Harry et Ron et ils s'empressèrent de lui faire un rapport complet de leur entraînement, elle sut ainsi que le rouquin manqua tomber de son balais après un tir de cognard de George rattrapé in extremis par Harry . Bien sur ils lui demandèrent aussi comment s'était passé son après-midi et quand ils surent qu'elle avait terminé l'intégralité de ses devoirs, ils prirent un air soucieux se disant qu'ils auraient peut-être du s'y mettre plus tôt. Une fois dans la salle commune des Gryffondors les garçons se mirent à leur devoir de potion pendant qu'Hermione se choisissait un livre de révisions des BUSES à lire au coin du feu. Bien sur la jeune fille, harcelée par les questions incessantes de Ron , finit par leur donner son parchemin en y ajoutant des explications afin que ses amis comprennent et ne copient pas bêtement. Quelques heures plus tard les garçons, épuisés de tant de travail, dire bonne nuit à leur amie et partirent se coucher. Hermione finissait son chapitre lorsque le tableau de la grosse Dame pivota et laissa entrer Fred, George et Lee, les bras chargés de victuailles.

- « Salut ma grande, s'exclama George, tu en veux un peu, les gâteaux sont délicieux ? proposa-t-il en s'affalant sur le canapé près d'elle.

Fred s'assit aux pieds de la jeune fille, la tête calée contre ses jambes et fit la grimace lorsqu'il vit le livre qu'Hermione était en train de lire.

- Tu ne devrais pas lire ce genre de chose avant d'aller dormir, tu vas finir par faire des cauchemars, la prévint il.

- Et vous vous ne devriez pas voler de la nourriture en cuisine, vous allez finir par avoir des ennuis, rétorqua-t-elle.

- Crois nous ce n'est ça qui nous causera le plus de problèmes », lança Lee, un regard entendu au jumeaux.

Hermione tenta, en vain de les faire parler, puis finit par abandonner partageant un deuxième repas avec le petit groupe.

Ils ne resta bientôt plus qu'eux quatre dans la salle commune, les autres s'étant couchés. Hermione se laissa aller à l'allégresse et rit de bon cœur aux commentaires de Lee et George sur leur dernier cours de potion, pendant que Fred, de nouveau assis à ses côtés, jouait avec ses cheveux. A une heure très tardive Hermione décida d'aller se coucher et, lorsqu'elle se leva du canapé, Fred la saisit par la main et en embrassa la paume, les yeux pétillant de malice. Hermione lui sourit tendrement et s'en retourna, le pas léger.

Aussitôt la porte du dortoir refermée, George se tourna vers son jumeau et l'examina pendant quelques secondes avant de lui dire :

- « Fred, à partir de quel moment tu as arrêté de faire semblant ?

- Quand Malfoy a débarqué je crois. A ce moment là j'ai vu rouge.

- Comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? demanda George.

- Je ne sais pas, j'improviserai cher frère. Tu penses que j'ai une chance ?

- Je crois mais tu sais avec elle on n'est jamais très sure, tempéra-t-il.

Lee resta à l'écart de la conversation sibylline des deux frères. Il avait maintenant l'habitude que les jumeaux se parlent dans un langage qu'un tierce ne peut comprendre.

**CHAPITRE 5 **

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla de bonne heure malgré son couché tardif. Elle resta un moment allongée sous la couette, à rêvasser en regardant les rayons du soleil jouer sur les rideaux de son lit. Ce serait un beau dimanche matin, comme elle les aimait lorsqu'elle était enfant, avant de recevoir sa lettre d'admission à Poudlard et que sa vie change à jamais. Au bout de ce qu'il lui parut un long moment, Hermione se décida enfin à sortir de son lit, tirant les rideaux le plus doucement possible afin de ne pas réveiller ses camardes sûrement encore endormies. Quelle ne fut donc pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit Lavande, assise en tailleur sur son matelas, la regardant droit dans les yeux, guettant visiblement son réveil.

« C'est une belle journée, rien ne peut me la gâcher si tôt » se répéta Hermione.

- « Bonjour Lavande.

Cette dernière ne fit rien pour lui montrer qu'elle l'avait entendu, se contentant toujours de la fixer.

- Tu as bien dormi ? insista la jeune fille, perplexe quant à l'attitude à prendre face à se soudain mutisme.

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, chuchota Lavande.

Hermione regarda derrière elle et vit que Parvati dormait encore.

- Mais qu'est- ce que tu racontes, demanda-t-elle sur le même ton.

- Ne fais pas l'innocente, s'impatienta la Gryffondor, ton numéro d'amoureuse épanouie ne marche pas avec moi, je suis certaine que c'est du faux, j'en suis sûre, je le sens.

Comme pour donner plus d'appui à ses sens olfactifs, Lavande se pencha sur Hermione, fronçant le nez, ses petits yeux plissés au point de former deux fentes.

A l'évocation de Fred la mémoire revient soudain à Hermione.

- Je suis désolée de te contrarier Lavande, mais j'apprécie énormément Fred, clarifia-t-elle, et je pense que la réciproque est vraie. 

Ce qui était on ne peut plus juste d'ailleurs car Hermione commençait réellement à apprécier le jeune homme. Elle en avait plus appris sur lui en deux jours que pendant tous ses séjours au Terrier. Il la faisait rire et malgré tout, avaient un tas de point commun, comme la passion des sortilèges -surtout ceux servant à faire des farces- ou des tartes au chocolat. Il savait ce montrer attentif et même lorsque les tirades d'Hermione sur les droits des elfes de maison l'ennuyaient, il le lui faisait toujours remarquer avec gentillesse, sans la brusquer. Il n'était pas uniquement l'être facétieux et débonnaire qu'elle avait toujours cru connaître. Ce Fred nouveau était complètement différend de l'image qu'elle s'en faisait et il lui plaisait encore plus. Quant à savoir si la réciprocité était valable, et bien disons qu'elle tacherait de le découvrir.

- A d'autre ! On se dispute et là, par une extraordinaire coïncidence , tu choisis ce moment pour annoncer que tu sors avec Fred Weasley, le frère de ton meilleur ami, comme par hasard. Tu ne me feras pas avaler ça. Attention je ne dis pas que personne ne sortirait avec Fred, au contraire, il est absolument canon avec son petit côté « je me fiche des lois » et le fait qu'il soit en dernière année le rend d'autant plus sexy.

Lavande poussa un long soupir de contentement avant de reprendre ses esprits et de repartir à l'attaque, plus sérieusement :

- Alors si j'étais toi je me méfierais et je ferais très attention à ne pas dire d'incohérences si tu ne veux pas que je t'affiche devant tout Poudlard comme tu l'as fait. J'aurai ma revanche, la prévint-elle dans un murmure, les yeux dans les yeux.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de faire le parallèle avec certains films moldus que son père l'avait forcée à voir, ceux où le méchant prend le gentil entre quatre yeux pour lui proférer des menaces qui ne font qu'encourager le héros. La jeune Gryffondor n'aimait se sentir menacée et c'est avec un regard plein de défis qu'elle répondit :

- Ne t'en fait pas Lavande, le jour où tu me surprendras sera celui où tu comprendras enfin le fonctionnement de ton cerveau et honnêtement ce jour n'est pas prêt d'arriver, déclara-t-elle avant de lui tourner le dos et d'enfiler des vêtements propres.

Hermione ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer et se précipita dans la salle commune avant de franchir la porte pivotante et de débouler les escaliers. Elle mit un temps fou à arriver dans la Grande Salle, les escaliers refusaient de là laisser descendre et s'obstinaient à l'emmener au bureau de McGonagall. Une fois arrivée et malgré son retard la salle était quasiment vide, quelques élèves de Poufsoufle rassemblés tout au bout de leur table.

Elle s'affala sur un banc et se versa une tasse de jus de citrouille. Alors qu'Hermione relisait son journal de la vieille, ses yeux se mirent à la piquer et elle sentit le manque de sommeil s'abattre sur elle. La montée d'adrénaline provoquée par son altercation avec Lavande s'était estompée et la fatigue la submergeait. Machinalement elle reposa sa tête dans sa main et abandonna sa lecture.

Peut-être que si elle fermait les yeux deux petites minutes cela irait mieux…

- « Chut ! fais moins de bruit Ron tu vas la réveiller !

- Désolé mais est-ce que c'est un endroit pour dormir ? On a des dortoirs confortables il me semble !

- Sauf si on excepte le fait qu'elle se soit couchée très tard cette nuit…

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là Fred ?

- Oui dit moi qu'est-ce que tu suggères, demanda Hermione les yeux clos.

- Mon amour tu es réveillée ! » s'écria l'incriminé.

Lorsque Hermione ouvrit les yeux la salle s'était complètement remplie, Harry et Ron assis en face d'elle et Fred à ses côtés. Elle foudroya ce dernier du regard et reprit sa tasse désormais froide.

- « C'est de votre faute si je n'ai pas mon comptant de sommeil, alors pas de commentaires, prévint-elle, une moue faussement agacée sur le visage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Ron perplexe.

- Oh très bien, on est grognon le matin, il va falloir te dérider ma vieille, s'exclama-t-il, ignorant complètement son frère.

Sur ce Fred l'attira vers lui et lui chatouilla la taille tandis qu'il plongeait la tête dans le coup de la jeune fille, faisant semblant de la dévorer. Les rires d'Hermione fusèrent dans toute la salle tandis qu'à bout de souffle, elle le suppliait d'arrêter.

- C'est…c'est b… c'est bon, j'arrête de me plaindre, dit-elle entre deux rires.

- Je préfère ça ! déclara-t-il tout aussi hilare.

Il ne lâcha pas pour autant Hermione et garda un bras passé autour de sa taille.

- Surtout vous nous le dites si Harry et moi on vous gène », bougonna Ron.

La Gryffondor rougit et piqua du nez dans son assiette tandis que le rouquin fusillait son frère du regard. Lorsque les garçons eurent finit de prendre leur petit déjeuné, tous les quatre remontèrent dans la tour et tandis qu'Harry et Ron sortaient leur devoir de potion, Fred rejoignit son frère jumeau, resté à confectionner leur dernière farce.

-« Elle est prête frérot, s'émerveilla George, reste à savoir où et quand ?

- Pourquoi pas tout de suite, devant le bureau de Rusard ? s'enthousiasma Fred.

- Mais tu lis dans mes pensées !

Alors que les jumeaux se rapprochaient de la porte, Hermione surgit et leur barra la route.

- Je ne sais pas exactement ce que vous tramez tous les deux, mais il n'en est pas question. Quoi que vous comptiez faire il est de mon devoir de préfete de vous en empêcher, prévint-elle le visage grave.

- Allons, allons mais que vas-tu imaginer là jeune fille, questionna George doucereux, alors qu'il mettait un poing fermé derrière son dos.

- Ne fais pas l'idiot et donne moi ce que tu caches, avertit Hermione la main tendue. Ron tu es préfet aussi, aide moi !

- Hum, désolé Hermione, je n'ai rien vu, je clignais des yeux à ce moment là », bafouilla-t-il.

Harry ricana mais au regard lancé par son amie il replongea immédiatement dans ses livres.

Elle n'eu pas tôt fait de se retourner vers les jumeaux que Fred lui planta un baiser sur la joue, avant de se faufiler à la suite de son frère, derrière le portrait.

Hermione, de rage, tapa du pied au sol et s'affala sur le sofa, reprenant son livre de théorie de la métamorphose avancée délaissé la vieille, s'y plongeant à corps perdu.

Ce n'est qu'en fin de matinée que les trois compères revirent les jumeaux, radieux, visiblement satisfaits de leur nouvelle invention.

Pourtant lorsque Fred s'assit aux côtés de la gryffondor, celle-ci sciemment, ne leva pas le nez de son ouvrage. Après plusieurs tentatives pour entrer en contact avec la jeune fille, le rouquin conclut à une disgrâce qu'il espérait temporaire.

-« Allons Hermione tu ne vas pas bouder ! s'exclama-t-il.

- …

-Très bien, continua Fred, face à ce mutisme il va me falloir employer les grands moyens, prévint-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Toujours les yeux rivés sur son livre, bien que n'ayant pas tourné la page depuis cinq minutes, Hermione sentit Fred lui déposer un baiser à la base du coup, un peu brusquement d'abord, mais voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, lui en fit un autre, plus tendre cette fois-ci. Remontant lentement le long de son coup, il embrassa sa mâchoire, glissant de son menton jusqu'à son oreille.

- Je suis pardonné dis ? chuchota-t-il, séducteur.

Trop fébrile pour répondre, Fred en profita pour embrasser ses pommettes, redescendant lentement jusqu'à la commissure des lèvres. Il sentait la jeune fille frissonner sous ses caresses, sans s'écarter, les yeux maintenant clos. Se rapprochant encore d'elle, le buste collé au sien, il baisa l'arête de son nez, toujours aussi délicat dans ses mouvements, embrassa une de ses paupières, sa tempe, avant de redescendre toujours aussi lentement vers sa bouche. Hermione ne pensait plus à rien sinon au contact chaud des lèvres de Fred contre sa peau qu'elle sentait s'enflammer à son passage. Alors, délicatement, il prit du bout des doigts le menton de sa compagne et prudemment, lui fit tourner la tête afin de déposer sur ses lèvres un fugitif baiser. Elle en voulait plus et c'était bien ce qui l'inquiétait, car n'était-elle pas la meilleure amie de son petit frère ? Comment savoir avec Fred, il avait toujours était un peu dragueur et farceur. Même si ses blagues n'avaient jamais étaient aussi cruelles comment être sûre qu'il ne s'amusait pas simplement avec elle ?

- Tu es pardonné, finit-elle par répondre », rompant le charme.

Sans un regard, Hermione quitta le canapé et se dirigea vers le dortoir, laissant Fred seul et décontenancé. Harry et Ron, comme d'ailleurs toute la salle commune, se regardèrent, les yeux écarquillés, complètement abasourdis. Se retournant vers son jumeau, qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de leur échange, il questionna celui-ci du regard, ce demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de mal. George se contenta de hausser les épaules, les yeux écarquillés en signe d'impuissance.

La jeune fille tergiversa longtemps avant de se décider à descendre déjeuner. Elle avait peur de tomber sur Fred, qui à coup sûr ne manquerait pas de faire un commentaire sur son étrange comportement. Pourtant lorsqu'elle descendit enfin manger, ce dernier ne fit aucune remarque, se comportant comme si de rien était.

Alors qu'elle se frayait un passage dans la foule qui sortait de la Grande Salle, Hermione se sentit happée sur le côté. Se retrouvant dos aux élèves qui là bousculaient, elle pu voir que c'était justement Fred qui l'avait extraite de la masse de ses camarades. Il avait le visage sérieux, presque triste, quelque chose qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

-« Hermione, il faut que je te dise quelque chose, commença-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

- Ecoute je me doute que cette histoire doit te peser, l'interrompit la jeune fille, mais ne t'inquiète pas tu n'as plus à jouer le jeu très longtemps, Lavande a eu son compte et pour ce qui est des devoirs je tiendrais ma promesse, jusqu'à Noël, tempéra-t-elle.

- Hermione je me fiche des devoirs ce que je veux te dire c'est que…

-Hermione ! Tu viens oui ou non, on t'attend nous !

- Oui, oui j'arrive immédiatement ! lança-t-elle à la dérobé, Fred désolée il faut que j'y aille, s'excusa-t-elle en se précipitant vers ses amis, soulagée de ne pas avoir à se confronter immédiatement avec le jeune homme.

Fred quant à lui, était bien trop pris dans ces pensées pour voir le sourire satisfait de Lavande se dessiner sur son visage, à quelques mètres de lui.

L'après-midi passa lentement, s'étirant indéfiniment, tandis que le soleil semblait s'éterniser dans le ciel. Hermione passa sa demi-journée dominicale à expliquer les fondements de la révolution des gobelins en 1912 à Ron pour finalement, à bout de nerf, lui arracher son parchemin et finir son commentaire. On était Dimanche et Hermione était déjà fatiguée, la semaine s'annonçait longue. Elle le guetta tout l'après-midi mais Fred ne vint pas la voir pour achever leur conversation. Elle eu peur de lui avoir montré trop de sentiments et que s'était pour ça qu'il avait voulu lui parler et que désormais il l'évitait, afin de ne pas la vexer.

Lui, pensait bien sur exactement la même chose à propos d'elle, sinon pourquoi l'avoir ostensiblement évité au déjeuner ?

C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'ils se rendirent au dîner, sans ce douter une seconde de ce que leur réservait la suite de la soirée.

Le hasard voulut que toutes les places autour de la table des Gryffondors soient prises, ce qui fit que Fred, prit entre Neville et George, se retrouva pile en face de Hermione et put donc, à loisir, la voir contempler son assiette toute la soirée. La Providence devait avoir un étrange sens de l'humour.

Une fois le souper terminé, comme quelques heures plutôt une masse d'élèves se déversa dans le hall sauf que cette fois ce ne fut pas Fred qui agrippa Hermione mais une poigne moins ferme et plus fragile. Lorsque celle-ci leva les yeux, elle découvrit avec surprise que la personne la tenant n'était autre que Lavande Brown, des éclairs dansants dans ses prunelles. Mais ce qui alerta Hermione fut le sourire sadique déformant le visage de la jeune fille. Elle était visiblement assez fière d'elle, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon.

- Lâche moi Lavande.

- Si j'étais toi je serai plus gentille, tu ne voudrais pas que je me mette à hurler au milieu de la foule que tu n'es qu'une menteuse ? menaça-t-elle.

- Encore cette histoire ? souffla Hermione, laisse tomber tu veux et passe à autre chose. Tu as perdu.

- Je ne crois pas non, parce qu'il se trouve que j'ai parfaitement entendu ton petit échange avec ton soi-disant petit ami et je suis au courant de l'accord passé entre vous. Jusqu'aux vacances de noël c'est bien ça ? demanda-t-elle, la bouche en cœur.

Hermione se liquéfia. Si Lavande décidait de tout dévoiler, ce qu'elle ferait indéniablement, toute l'école serait au courant. Non pas qu'elle se préoccupait particulièrement de se que l'on puisse dire sur elle mais elle avait déjà suffisamment de soucis pour s'éviter une nouvelle humiliation.

- Très bien, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Que tout le monde sache que Miss-Parfaite ne l'est peut-être pas tant que ça. Je veux que tu dises à tout le monde que tu n'es que mytho et que j'avais raison depuis le début en disant que tu n'étais qu'un gnome insensible, cracha Lavande.

Avant que Hermione n'ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, elle sentit une main forte se poser sur son épaule.

- Arrête maintenant, lâche l'affaire sans faire d'histoire et on en parle plus, prévint une voix masculine dans son dos.

C'était Fred évidement, il avait du voir Lavande prendre à partie Hermione et se douter que la jeune fille aurait besoins d'aide.

Malgré toute son impertinence, le fait que Fred soit en septième année impressionnait notablement Lavande.

- Fred ne te mêle pas de ça s'il te plait, c'est une affaire entre « ta petite copine » et moi, lui dit-elle sans quitter Hermione des yeux.

- Manque de chance pour toi Lavande, ce qui compte pour Hermione compte aussi pour moi, alors s'il te plait, demanda-t-il avec un sourire forcé, laisse là tranquille et oublie cette stupide histoire.

Cette fois Lavande se retourna vers Fred, prenant conscience que le jeune homme la dominait de deux têtes.

- Arrête de faire semblant de t'intéresser à elle, je sais que vous deux c'est du faux, persifla-t-elle.

- Mais je ne fais pas semblant, assura-t-il.

Hermione se tourna vers Fred fatiguée de tout ce manège.

- Fred c'est bon, on ne joue plus, je suis lasse de tout ça. S'il n'y a que ça pour embellir sa journée, alors laisse la dire ce qu'elle veut.

Il se retourna pour faire face à la jeune fille, plongeant son regard dans le sien, lui chuchota :

- Mais je ne joue plus Hermione.

Alors il l'attira brutalement vers lui et, sans une once d'hésitation, lui pris le visage entre ses mains puissantes et l'embrassa. Pour la deuxième fois en une journée leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent et le mélange de mêmes émotions les submergea. La surprise et l'avidité se mêlèrent chez Hermione, mais une fois la première vague de stupeur passée, alors que son compagnon la serrait contre lui, elle plaqua ses mais contre ses reins les rapprochant toujours plus. Lorsque Fred sentit que la Gryffondor lui rendait son baiser, il lui répondit avec encore plus de désir, approfondissant leur étreinte.

Hermione se dit alors que sa semaine ne serait peut-être pas aussi mauvaise que prévue et étrangement, son compagnon pensa de même à cet instant.

Bien sur toute l'école put assister, incrédule, à la formation de ce couple pour le moins insolite et il n'y eu personne pour contester sa véracité cette fois-ci.

Il y eut un soir, il y eut un matin : le premier d'une longue série de jours heureux!


End file.
